UNWARRANTED SUCCESS
by Big Mountain
Summary: An in-depth team meeting over their previous mission that came with unintended success at the end.


An in-depth team meeting over their previous mission that came with unintended success at the end.

This is an old one shot that was posted a long time ago from another website before being shut down.

Positive or Negative all feedback is welcome.

Disclaimer: All names being mention are all owned by: DC COMICS, SQUARE ENIX, AND DISNEY.

BIG MOUNTAIN.

UNWARRANTED SUCCESS: PILOT ONE SHOT (Repost, Revised)

Being a super hero may look like fun and games for a lot of people. However in reality, it's actually a slow burn before feeling your own body being torn apart…..and actually seeing them being torn apart from the wear and tear of keeping the city safe from harm. The fact of the matter is, being a crime fighter can take its toll on both human, and immortal alike in the long run. However, there's a simple method to help remedy the stress for both mind and body, through basic stipulation of a proper rest. Or in one particular person, a proper recharge.

Which is unfortunate, because to Cyborgs point of view, both those things are in grave jeopardy at being taking away, for the foreseeable future. By one particular person who's about ready to throw the entire set of his birdarangs from the utility belt, to each and everyone's foreheads. His eye gauging look of rage promise so. Robin, being a usual unsympathetic leader as he is, glared behind the computer desk, with a thick stack of papers within the filing folder laying on top.

Not concern one bit of Robins' foul mood, with a loud yawn coming from his artificial breathing support system. Because dammit, he just wants this over width as soon as possible. Tired, and worn, but not alone within the realm of his own misery with the entire team felting the same way, after all of them have been summoned to an emergency meeting in the middle of the night.

Robin, also being the most broodest member of the entire team, was being challenged by the darkest person among the group, who was sitting right between the half cybernetic titan, and Starfire on the living room couch. Sensing the dark sorceress was holding herself back from knocking the boy wonder out with her dark magic, as Raven was giving Robin a homicidal look beneath her saggy eyelids, the same with Starfire. Her usual good nature of positivity, is not to be seeing through her soft features, but instead, was witnessing pure annoyance beneath her unkept frizzle hair, while the last person sitting next to her, who was only wearing his boxers, was-

"BEAST BOY!"

The changeling jerking himself awake from Robins thunderous shout. Rubbing the drowsiness from the worn eyes with a tired groan to the death glare of the boy wonder. "Uughh. What time is it?" Beast boy, through his fatigued slurs.

"Ten after two….in the morning." Robin grudge, and continued to look for any forms of an excuse to knock someone wide awake before addressing the main objective." Alright, with everyone here, we can proceed the meeting without further delays. The reason why you've all been summoned at this time, is to discuss the last mission you all been assigned during my emergency absence to Gotham. You do remember the previous mission, right? "Robin question while giving everyone a cut throat look.

Uh yeah, something about…. I'm sorry, the whole thing was just confusing since we've been pretty busy doing other things, other than dedicating our time in crime fighting to remember. What's our last mission again?" Raven looking completely lost, while glancing at Cyborg for answers, who just shrugs through his zombified expression.

Pardon me for being vague. Allowed me to elaborate." Robin throwing his weighted punishing words to the unnerve group. Gently removing the fastener around the thick folder." At around seventeen hundred, on october thirteenth, got a distress called from another universe by King Mickey. Requesting assistants in defending the realm of kingdom hearts. Now do you remember?" Robin, receiving a spiteful different forms of a nagging groans coming from everyone, much to his increased fury.

"Oh yeah. To stop the darkness from running amuck, and protect the people from the heartless, and yada, yada,…what about it?' Raven dismissively question without a care from her flat persona.

Well just yesterday I receive a message from the league through Batman. A nasty message that left me getting chewed out by my former mentor. Yes, the mission maybe a success base on your guys's report. A success that left behind a lasting repercussion at the end. "Robin taking a moment to expelled the excessive hot air that was brewing within his lungs before being cool down with deep inhalation." I'm not mad, yet. If anything, I am more disappointed than pissed in how you guys performed. I'm excluding the minor details, seeing how it comes with the job, and only going over the ones that is most concerning. Starting with the both of you. Cyborg, Starfire, I cannot say enough in how disappointed I am in putting my full fate over to you guys at leading the mission, with the aid of Donald and Goofy. In place of Sora, who gone M.I.A." Robin grilled, causing Cyborg to snap from his zombie state.

"Okay Robin, I'm not sure you've read all my reports on how things went down in Hollow Bastion. When me, and Starfire were about to support Donald and Goofy in combat, when out of the blue, for some unknown reason, all the heartless started to gather, and attack me. Just me Robin! I have to use everything that I could think of just to defend myself from turning into a pile of scrap. Including both Donald, and goofy of all people, after I kept on telling them none stop that I was on their side. And it's been this way for the rest of the mission. Without Starfire, I might be too mess up and too pissed off at explaining this crap to you. Dammit, I've tried, I've tried everything I can to help. But it felt like I've been slap with a target on my back." Cyborg quietly said as he started to tremble when thinking back at the last traumatic events. Being comfort by Starfire's light embrace, while at the same time, the Tamaranean princess was giving Robin a stern look.

"Cyborg, don't beat yourself up just yet." Raven said through her cold expression. Her eyes glint from violet, to acid red for a brief moment when staring down at the now taken back boy wonder." It just so happens during our three-way split, I accidently stumble upon an ancient text, in disguise of a rose in beast castle. And what I have read, it would seem that their creator of the world of hearts, has an anonymity of deep seeded hatred for the beings who appears to be dark complected. And for unknown reason, is somehow still being ingrained, and taught to this day. Sorry Cyborg, but those fools have never experience of being rescued by a half cybernetic black guy, let alone to see one." Raven concluded while receiving a broken look from Cyborg over her blunt statement.

"Robin, I wish you were there with us during the conflicts to understand the things we have to endure. As I have to take extreme measures to defend poor Cyborg." Starfire said in further comforting the whimpering state of Cyborg.

"Be as it may, I did checkout the recorded vid from Cyborgs artificial eye, and the vid does back your claims. However, could you please explain to me the exact reason why you left the severely injured Donald, and Goofy behind after using your T-Car as a hit and run." Robin calmly said while giving Cyborg a lightning strike look.

"You said hit and run. I called that a deterrent from getting myself slaughter from those two. And what of it?" Cyborg gripes while wiping off the last stream of sorrows from beneath his eyelid.

"They want the league to take action as an attempted murder Cyborg!" Robin yelled.

"Whoa, someone is in deep trouble." Raven offhandedly said.

"That includes you Raven." The boy wonder shifting his hawk like glare over to the sleep deprive half demon." The actions in which you have cause, is at the boarder of unforgiving, and Beast Boy! Don't get too comfortable. Because there's a reason why I am saving you for last." Robin internally holding himself back through his calm composer from rigging Beast Boys neck. "I've read your reports twice Raven. And as I recalled, you were giving a task to assist Riku, to find the whereabouts of Sora…...was it really necessary for you to throw Riku into the dark portal to hell?" Robin openly seethes.

"Not without warning Robin. The fool claims his heart is being corrupted by the darkness. On the contrary, his heart is completely been filled with desire and lust after he kept hitting on me." Raven defending herself from Robins wrathful look." Oh, don't worry, I was kind enough to have him return after the mission have been completed. Although he was not the same after hell have left him broken. Personally, its for the best."

"It was not just Riku who's not the same, but the entire realm of kingdom heart. After you, and I quote." Robin reading one of Ravens reports out loud." Do not dwell on the darkness that has been haunting you my children, but to embrace, and kneel before the embodiment of hell. For I am both your ruler, and your god." Robin, now openly livid as he slams the file shut after reading Ravens disturbing reports." Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The boy wonder hissed.

"After witnessing what they were doing to both Starfire and Cyborg by the kingdom hearts populace. I plead the fifth." Raven snuff in turning herself away from Robins heated rage.

"You're not going to court Raven! But fine. Will talk about this later. " The boy wonder in full fury said. Deterring his fury over to the half -woken state of Beast boy. "And you. You have the most basic, and if I have to go further, the most easiest task that you have been given by Cyborg. To keep a close watch on a certain person who might be of target from both the darkness, and the organization thirteen." Robin forcing Beast Boy to feel his full inferno up close to his face." I'll say this just once. Where's Kairi."

I uuuh, you see I ….." Beast boy stuttering was quickly answered as the main hallway door sled itself open, for a young teenage woman who was draped with only a shower towel that was lightly snug around her petite frame. And through her Seductive aura, made her way over to the changeling before quietly embracing her pre-moister arms around Beast Boys firm shoulders.

"You are really amazing back there. I could see why you've been called the Green Beast." Kairi through her arouse smile, planted a solid kiss on his right cheek. Everyone, doused in complete shocked, with their jaws hung open. Except for Cyborg, after his jaw was slam shut by Raven as he was about ready to drool from his mouth.

"Damn BB, well played." Cyborg complemented with a thumbs up to the bashful look of the changeling before everyone jolted from their couch after the main entrance to the elevator door exploded by a person who have seen better days. Sora, appearing to be dragged down from all walks of life, with his clothes being tattered from head to toe, while wielding a half broking key blade. His murderous glare been locked the whole time to the ghost appearance of Beast Boy.

"Yooou!" Sora slowly rancor over to the sweat infested changeling before picking up full speed after Beast boy broke himself away from Kairi's soft embrace. Using the glass window as his main escape route through his rhino form before making a crashing escape with Sora chasing him from behind.

"Should we perhaps assist Beast boy from his impending doom?" Starfire simply question with no concern to be shown.

"No Star, the beating he's about to endure, is well earned. He just lucky it wasn't by me." Robin taking a long moment to compose himself from his internal fury. Looking back at everyone with a straight face, and at the same time, made his way over to the broken glass window before tossing the files out, with the exploding disc attached before being detonated with a heavy blast. "Alright everyone, listen up. The last incident we just discuss, it never happen, and we shall never speak of it. Ever. Is that clear?" Robin getting a unison of a slow nod from everyone, still yet to grapple at what just happen. "Good. Starfire, Raven, please assist Kairi in preparations of her return to her world. Asap. Cyborg! A quick word about the security upgrade around the Tower. NOW!"

* * *

Sup everyone, thanks for taking your time into reading the updated one-shot, and pardon the previous miss half from the last one. Writing and editing with dyslexia, is a headache.


End file.
